


The Bully or the Pulpit

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, chosen family, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco loves his chosen family, he just wishes that they'd respect his decisions a little more sometimes. </p><p>Or: Barry and Iris are a little outraged that someone could treat Cisco so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bully or the Pulpit

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

Cisco doesn’t have many secrets, but he does like to keep his post-STAR Labs life separate from his pre-STAR Labs life, firstly because it’s embarrassing, and secondly because really? He isn't shitting where he eats. Rule number one of the workplace. And okay, he isn’t exactly talking about romances or old flings here, but he definitely doesn’t like the idea of the team knowing all the specific details.

Sure, he told Barry about the bullying, but that was more speaking in generalities, like giving the big picture without having to hash out how Tommy Murray used to shut him in his locker after high school everyday.

Cisco’s sure, though, that the universe is conspiring against him, and none too subtly either.

Case in point: he’s parked in a nondescript corner booth of a nondescript bar that Barry and Iris had dragged him out to, trying to mind his own business like, when a guy comes stumbling up to him.

Cisco does a double take. Guy’s got hair that looks like every convenience store in a five-mile radius has been depleted of its hair gel supply. And that guido blowout style? Judgment rendered. Yeah, Cisco might feel bad for judging a book by its cover, but he’s, oh...ninety-nine percent sure he’s got this one pegged.

“Cisco Ramon? Is that really you?” Even the guy’s tone sounds cocky, somehow.

“Uh, do I know you?”

“It’s me. Paul Moretti?” He says with a raised eyebrow. “Oh come on, you don’t remember me? I’d recognize your greasy hair anywhere.”

 _And_ there it was. He hadn’t recognized Paul at first, but that was more because somewhere between now and 2010, he’d gone and upgraded to the expert douchebag kit. Now, though, he remembers clear as day.

Cisco shrugs. Apparently, Paul takes that as his cue to continue on. “And who’s this?” He gives Iris a once over that makes Cisco uncomfortable, but if Iris is bothered by it, she’s doing a hell of a job not letting it show. “Seems like she’s a bit above your paygrade, if you know what I mean,” Paul says suggestively.

“I’m his girlfriend, actually.” Iris reaches next to her and takes Cisco’s hand, looking coolly at Paul as if daring him to object. What the hell? He’s still not entirely sure why she and Barry invited him out to what’s starting to feel more and more like a date. Feeling like a third wheel while the two of them made googly eyes at each other was awkward enough, but this now? Is seriously too much.

When Cisco looks over at Barry, though, Barry only gives him a reassuring grin, and _oh god_ , this is awful. It’s bad enough that Iris apparently thinks he needs some pity slash fake relationship to fend off a childhood bully, but now Barry’s looking at him all compassionate and warm, as if the Cisco Ramon pity party isn’t already at full capacity without two of his friends (who admittedly happen to be exceedingly beautiful people) joining in.

Paul only snorts, then scowls while trying to swallow down a laugh. “Wait, you’re not serious.”

“Excuse me?” Cisco’s not sure if it’s a trick of the light or not, but what he’s saying is: he’s pretty sure Barry just literally physically bristled.

But of course, Paul ignores Barry like he’s a fly on the wall. Barry’s got that vein bulging in the center of his forehead like he does when he’s more angry than he’s letting on, fists balled and clenched on the tabletop to boot.

It’s kind of like Dante’s fifth grade science project, Cisco thinks to himself. Dante had the brilliant idea to build a baking soda-vinegar volcano like every other kid in his class. He’d spent an entire week creating the paper maché mold and Cisco, curious bugger that he was, couldn’t resist whipping up his own suped-up baking soda mixture. He coated the inside of the ‘lava’ shaft with it. Of course, Dante hadn’t known about it, filled the shaft to the brim with his own baking soda, and poured half the bottle of vinegar down. It took their Ma days to scrub the stains off the ceiling.

Dante didn’t talk to him for an entire week.

It was...well, it was _hilarious_. But the point is: Iris has her lips pursed like she means business and Barry’s quivering in irritation. There’s even an undercurrent of static electricity around the table that Cisco is absolutely sure is rolling off Barry in waves. And Paul is about to pour the vinegar solution in without even knowing what he’s unleashing.

It’s so much worse than that, though. More than the nuclear conflict that Cisco’s positive is about to be unleashed on this fine establishment, he’s more than a little miffed by what’s happening. As flattered as he is to have his own little defense squad, he can fight his own battles. He’s at a point in his life where, truly, he’s happy with how things are going for once. Hasn’t even thought of the name Paul Moretti at all since walking out the infernal doors of Central City’s public schooling system. Sure, it’s unpleasant to be reminded of it now, but he’d sooner go on his merry way and ignore it all, except Barry and Iris, for whatever reason, seem to think he’s a damsel in distress who needs the support of the entire vanguard, cavalry, and reserve.

“Okay, how much are you paying her?” Paul turns to Iris and leans in conspiratorially, but clearly doesn’t try to lower his voice as he asks, “Come on, how much is he paying you?”

Iris looks like she’s just swallowed a particularly disgusting insect. “I can see why someone like you would have to pay women to date you.” He has no idea how Iris manages to deliver an acidic line like that so calmly.

And to her right, Barry seriously looks like he’s about to snap. Hell, he could probably snap every bone in Paul’s body before any of them could even blink, which is exactly why Cisco’s got to put an end to this now.

“Guys, come on,” he mumbles, “Just let it go. It’s not worth it.”

“Whatever.” Paul slinks back to whatever grimy corner he came out of when it becomes obvious Cisco isn’t taking the bait.

Easy. Cisco’s been doing this a lot longer than Barry and Iris have, if their still-tense postures are any indication.

“How could you just…” Barry sputters, staring at Cisco in disbelief.

“It doesn’t matter. I frankly don’t give two shits what some low-life from high school says about me, dude. I mean, we’re here to wind down and have a good time, right?”

“I guess…” Barry still doesn’t look convinced.

And neither does Iris. “That’s exactly why we can’t let some douchebag ruin the night.”

“Besides,” Barry chimes in eagerly, “you’re family, Cisco. How can we just stand by and not say anything?”

Now Cisco’s got the sunshine twins’s entire focus on him and he’s really not sure what to say; entire solar systems could revolve around the two of them. He settles on, “look, I seriously appreciate it, guys. I really do. You don’t know how much it means to me that y’all have my back. For the first time, it really feels like I have a family, but just forget about what just happened, capeesh?” Before either of them can butt in a reply, Cisco quickly gets in one last thought. “It’s already putting a damper on my night and I just wanna enjoy your company.”

Iris pats him gently on the shoulder and gives a small smile. “If that’s what you want.”

Cisco turns to Barry, next. “You too, okay?”

Barry grumbles something unintelligible, but then nods in agreement and even gives that trademark sunny smile that always causes Cisco to swoon.

*

Aside from a few scowls in Paul’s direction, Barry’s relatively docile for the rest of the night, which of course should have been the red flag that everything was not, in fact, okay.

Barry’s probably the most stubborn and determined guy Cisco knows, and he loves him for it, really and truly. It’s why Barry has managed to prevail against all odds versus the Reverse Flash and Zoom. It’s why Barry’s stood by Cisco’s side throughout his entire journey as Vibe when even Cisco’s own family would’ve turned tail and ran at the first mention of the word ‘metahuman.’ And hell, who was he kidding? It’s also why Cisco’s had a slight crush on Barry ever since he donned the suit and became Central City’s shining beacon of hope.

And, he notes, Iris is honestly cut from the same cloth as Barry. A little more common sense, sure. He knows he can count on Iris to back him up whenever he needs to talk Barry down from doing something reckless, which is, in a word: daily. But she’s just as fiery and determined as Barry is, and Cisco loves her for it.

Except right now, Cisco wants to kick that stubbornness and determination in the face, because really? They _just_ discussed this.

Paul gets up and heads towards the restroom when, suddenly, there’s a breeze and he faceplants into a waitress’s tray of drinks. A waitress who was a good fifty feet away from him when last Cisco checked.

Iris snorts.

By the time Cisco looks over at him, Barry’s already back in his seat, innocent as you please, resolutely looking everywhere but at Cisco, and he has to fight the urge to groan. “We just talked about this, dude.”

Barry shrugs. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Cisco glances over at Paul, who’s trying to clean himself off while simultaneously flirting conspicuously with the waitress. And okay, he’d be lying if he’d said he wasn’t feeling at least a little vindictive at the disgusted look she’s making at Paul’s advances, but really, Cisco just wishes Paul would leave already. The sooner the better. Then maybe Barry might turn his wrath elsewhere.

*

It’s a few minutes later when Paul finally ( _finally_ ) settles his tab. Cisco wants to breathe a sigh of relief, only Paul finds his pockets emptied of cash and credit cards both and immediately begins shouting about thieves and pickpockets.

“You didn’t,” Iris gasps, but there’s a laugh hidden somewhere in there, too.

Barry grins. “I donated it to charity.” He turns to Cisco expectantly, almost like he’s looking for approval, and Cisco can’t take it anymore.

He slams his beer down on the table, not meaning to put so much force behind it, but he’s got their undivided attention now and he’s not apologizing.

“Do you guys have any idea how humiliating this is?” Silence. “I’m not some blushing maiden who needs rescuing at the first sign of trouble. I can take care of myself, and quite frankly, the fact that you guys think I can’t is a little insulting, not gonna lie.” Still nothing but gaping silence.

He gestures at Paul, who’s arguing loudly with the bartender now. “He’s an asshole, yeah, but so what? Just ignore him. Deprive him of the attention he desperately wants. Do you know why I can do that? Because I love my life now.” Cisco looks directly at Barry. “I love helping you save people.” Then, at Iris. “I love helping your dad and CCPD stop rogue metas. I love _you guys_. I love knowing that I’m making a difference in the world now, and no one, not Paul or any other bully, is gonna take that away from me. When you give guys like him attention, you’re only validating them. Take it from a guy who knows a thing or two about this kind of stuff, okay?”

He’s about to regret raising his voice like that when Iris grips him tightly on the shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking about how this might make you feel. I just thought…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cisco says, and means it. “Like I said, I love knowing that you guys’ve got my back, just...maybe dial it down a little?”

Iris nods. “Of course.”

“And just between the three of us, I’m gonna remember Paul Moretti tripping into a tray of drinks for the rest of my life. Definitely don’t do that again though,” he directs hastily at Barry. “Bar?”

He’s not sure Barry’s even heard a word of the conversation though, because he’s currently frowning at the entrance where the bouncers are escorting Paul out. Good riddance. He even looks like he’s ready to follow them out (seriously, what the fuck, Barry?), but Iris stops him with a firm hand around his wrist, a shake of the head, a nod towards Cisco.

“I’m trying to understand it,” Barry finally says. Of course he is. He’d taken on his own bully head-on and won. Barry didn’t have someone else step in for him, and so Cisco assumes that Barry’s got no idea what it feels like when someone else is trying to fight your battles for you. Besides, that just isn’t how Cisco rolls; he’d meant it when he’d said ignoring Paul and enjoying his own life was the solution. He just wished Barry would respect his choice.

“But,” Barry continues, “What’s the point of having superpowers if I can’t help people with them?”

“You save dozens of people every single day,” Cisco feels it prudent to point out.

“I’m talking about the people I care about.” Barry’s voice is quiet enough that Cisco has to strain to hear it.

“Oh…”

“I get if that’s too much,” Barry says quickly, “I just can’t stand to see people treat you like you’re...like you’re nothing.”

Cisco sighs. “It’s my life, though, yeah?” Barry nods minutely. “I like knowing that you’re a literal second away if I ever need your help, and you know I’d do the same for you. Well, it would take me longer than a second, but you get the picture.” Barry chuckles and smiles at him fondly, urging him to go on.

“But just...can you trust me to ask you when I need your help? It’s not that I wanna go through life alone, but I like knowing that my life’s in my own hands, okay?” Barry nods sagely. “And I know we’re a team -- that’ll always be the case -- but you can’t just go making decisions for me.”

“Alright, deal,” Barry says contemplatively, and shakes on it. “And, uh, I really am sorry about all this.” He waves an arm at the bar and the exit, where Paul is finally out of sight. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Nonsense. Nothing to apologize for, man. It’s just so you guys,” he turns and makes eye contact with Iris, too, “know going forward.”

They both nod, just like Cisco knew they would, because Barry and Iris are nothing if not the most amazing friends a guy could ask for.

“Excellent.” Cisco claps his hands together. “What do you say we move this party somewhere else? I got the old STAR Labs movie room all set up and ready to go,” he wheedles, affecting the most convincing puppy dog eyes he can muster, but given that his name’s not Barry Allen, he’s not entirely sure it works.

Barry’s already dragging them out nearly by the scruffs of their necks, though, rearing to go, so Cisco’s pretty sure he and Iris are okay with this plan.

And with his chosen family right beside him, Cisco knows that everything’s going to be A-OK.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome!


End file.
